monster_galaxy_exilefandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodsport Arena Quests
Dangerous Game Description Task: Defeat the Mogas (Knives and Tawakan) at the Gore Slalom. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Tigerheart: Wait! Stop! Don't kill me! I give up! Player: What? I'm not going to kill you. Tigerheart: Well, hmm. Forgive me if this is out of line, but is it OK if I kill you? One of us has to die or we're stuck here forever. Player: What in the world are you talking about? Tigerheart: Didn't you get the briefing? We were in prison, and Otho offered us our freedom if we'd fight to the death in the Bloodsport Arena! Whoever comes out alive wins his freedom! Player: I was never in prison... Tigerheart: Oh, then you're not my opponent? You're just some random person? Well, that's a load off my mind. Neither of us has to kill the other! Player: Wonderful! Tigerheart: Say, is that a tamed Moga you've got there? My goodness. That might be pretty useful around here-- to be honest, I've never made it very far into the arena. Too many wild Mogas! Care to help me out? I've always wondered what was past the Gore Slalom, but those rascals always bite my legs when I get too close. task Tigerheart: Wow, you sure made short work of them! I'm a little jealous. To be honest, I'm not much of a fighter... Wading in Blood Description Task: Defeat the Mogas (Sheriff, Gnarknight, and Knives) at Razor's Edge. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Tigerheart: With a Moga Tamer like you on my side, The Dragon won't stand a chance! Player: The Dragon? Tigerheart: That's my opponent. He's gonna kill me unless I kill him first. Only I'm too afraid to go look for him, so I pretty much just hang out at Coward's Retreat, waiting around to die. Player: How long have you and The Dragon been here? Tigerheart: Oh, I'd say about... fifteen years? This whole fight-to-the-death spectacle was supposed to amuse Otho, but I think he stopped paying attention a decade ago. So here we are, a couple of cowardly warriors, wasting away in our own little corners of the Bloodsport Arena, too scared to confront each other. Player: There must be some way to get out without anyone getting killed. Tigerheart: Maybe so! I guess we'd have to find The Dragon and broker some kind of truce. Only, I'm scared he'll try to kill me. Think you could do it? Player: I can try. Tigerheart: Very well... you'll have to press onward, deeper into the Bloodsport Arena! task Tigerheart: My, this is further into the Arena than I've ever been. The Dragon must be nearby... Deadly Drop Description Task: Defeat the Mogas (Mercykiller and Tawakan) at Hangman's Drop. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Tigerheart: I suppose your next step is Hangman's Drop. I've never been there, but it's on the novelty Bloodsport Arena map Otho gave us when we arrived. It's also a placemat! Beware-- not only is Hangman's Drop probably swarming with Mogas by now, but The Dragon might lurk nearby. There's no telling how insane with rage he's become after all these years... To Hangman's Drop, brave warrior! Wish I could help you beat those Mogas, but, uh... no? task Tigerheart: You've prevailed in battle once again! I'd congratulate you, but I have to run back to Coward's Retreat and hide for as long as possible. Enter the Dragon Description Task: Defeat the Mogas (Hanzo and Titus) at Corpse Corner. Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Script The Dragon: No! Go away! Don't kill me! Player: Wait, calm down! I'm not going to kill you-- I actually came to work out some kind of truce with your opponent. He doesn't want to kill you either. The Dragon: As long as he doesn't kill me, he can do whatever he wants. I don't care. I just want to stay here and be left alone. Player: You want to stay here? The Dragon: Yes! Back home, I was a loser and a degenerate criminal. Here, I'm still all those things but nobody is around to call me on it. Finally, I am at peace. The only problem is those awful, bitey Mogas. In fact, a few of them have been prowling around my camp here at Corpse Corner. If you get rid of them, I might have a way to settle this... task The Dragon: Oh my goodness, thank you! Those guys have been stealing my jerkey rations for more than ten years now. They also put twigs in my ear at night; it's awful. Bloodsport Champion Description Task: Earn all 30 stars in the Bloodsport Arena by obtaining a 3-star rating at each area. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script The Dragon: Wait, one more thing-- you cut through those Mogas so easily, I bet you could be a real big wheel around here if you tried. Goodness knows I haven't explored this whole place. If you did, maybe you could find something interesting. There are some weird, wild critters around here. Try earning 30 stars. You never know what sort of madness you might encounter... task The Dragon: Well, look at you, hotshot! You really pulled it off. If you retrace your steps, maybe you'll find something you missed. Through the Gates Description Task: Defeat the Mogas (Hanzo and Shark) at the Arena Gates. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script The Dragon: OK, so here's my big idea: what if we just make them think Tigerheart defeated me? All they need is some kind of trophy to demonstrate the kill. Player: So we should get some kind of fake trophy? The Dragon: Not sure exactly what we can find, maybe some bit or piece of a fallen Moga. If we get a little past the Arena Gates, I bet I could sneak in and do a little recon. Let's head to the Arena Gates. I bet you could clobber whatever's there, then we'll have a much better view. task The Dragon: Excellent! Let's make our way to the Doom Peninsula. We should be able to see what's hiding at the Outer Briars from out there. Final Blood Description Task: Defeat the Mogas (Gnarknight, Mercykiller, and Bushidon) at the Outer Briars. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script The Dragon: I may be getting a little old and rusty, but I've still got eyes like an eagle. I used to use them to scope out good places to rob. Yeah, that's right. I was a common thief. Not even a very good one, in fact, since I got caught every dang time, I was a real jailbird, a true degenerate. Totally unreformable. A classic recidivist. A real piece of garbage. But here? Here I am The Dragon, a legendary warrior, destined to die in honorable combat. Player: Well, technically you're just faking your death. The Dragon: Nobody will know! They'll think I died on my feet, then they'll remember me for my warrior spirit instead of my life of misdeeds. Best of all, everybody will leave me alone forever. Player: So, see anything out there? The Dragon: Wow, this is not looking good for you at all. Out at the Outer Briars, there are three especially horrifying-looking Mogas, just waiting to claw you apart and eat your bones. But... that Gnarknight has a pretty nice black spear... if you broke the tip off, you could tell everyone it's my dagger! And, y'know, you could also grab some skulls and bits of hair and gore, just to complete the illusion. Up to you, really. You know what to do. Beat the gruesome foes at the Outer Briars, and Tigerheart's freedom will be secured! task The Dragon: You did it! Wow, and those trophies look pretty convincing.. I mean, eew, you really took me seriously about grabbing some bits of gore. Player: Too much? The Dragon: Nah, it should be perfect. The guards will be to grossed out to ask any questions. I'll make my way back to Tigerheart and give him the trophies... It'll be an honor to finally meet my worthy opponent after all these years, and to shake the hand of the man who killed me! Bloodsport Beast Description Task: Capture Southpaw at Razor's Edge. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Tigerheart: Now that you know your way around this place, let me tell you something: I think there's a very strange creature living here in Razor's Edge. I'm not sure what it is, but I keep hearing strange, mournful howls at night, far different from those of ordinary Mogas. Be careful! It might be a real tough customer! Head to Razor's Edge if you dare... Southpaw awaits capture! task Tigerheart: My goodness! So that's the fella that was making all those godawful noises. I'll be darned. Category:Quests Category:Bloodsport Arena